Sylvia
Sylvia is a character from Son of the Mask in 2005. She was the beautiful but modest co-worker of Tim Avery and Jorge at Animagine. She and Jorge were each other's crushes, but were too shy to approach one another. While wearing the Mask of Loki at the company Halloween party, Tim sees Sylvia standing alone with a seductive look on her face, wearing a slinky black latex cat costume dress. Tim ogles Sylvia and rushes towards her. Startled, Sylvia is confused by Tim as he playfully advises her to cover up her revealing cleavage before she catches a chest cold, when actually implying that she is, in fact, too beautiful to be all covered up. Tim proceeds by completely wrapping Sylvia up in mummy bandages, much to her discomfort. Admitting that it's too much, Tim quickly unravels Sylvia from the bandages by spinning her like a tornado down the hall, through a crowd of people. Once Sylvia stops spinning, it reveals her dress has been transformed into a skimpy red bathing suit-like garment of a similar design with her hair down and glasses off. The sight of her receives open admiration from Tim and other party guests. Upon losing her balance from spinning, Sylvia falls safely into Jorge's arms, satisfying the both of them. Although, Sylvia is unsure about the sudden costume change, she becomes quickly content just being with Jorge, who is thereby relieved of his shyness of her. The two happily enjoy the rest of the party together. * Sylvia's personality seems to be modest but content with herself, as shown spending the company Halloween party alone before Tim had her pair up with Jorge, who she could be shy around. *She is conservative with her appearance, sporting glasses with her hair pinned up. For work, she wears a red Animagine jacket. For the Halloween party, she wears a full, low cut black latex dress with cat ears, a diamond-studded collar, black cuffs, and a fuzzy tail. Tim changes her costume to a red latex one-piece bathing suit with a diamond-shaped hole revealing the navel, also with red lipstick, her hair down and glasses, cat ears, and tail removed. Both outfits have a similar design with the silver studs around a low cut neckline and straps, implying that the former outfit was transformed during the spin, not replaced. Her cat collar and cuffs are the only accessories that remained from the previous costume. *This character could be seen as a parallel to Tina Carlyle from the previous film seeing as they are treated in the same manner by the Mask wearer. *1. Both characters are ogled in the same manner by the Mask. *2. Both characters are sent spinning into a transformation. *3. Both characters are left a bit pleased and pleasured by their current situation. i.e. Sylvia finally talks to Jorge while Tina is kissed by the Mask. The biggest difference is that Tim isn't romantically involved with Sylvia. While he flirts with her mildly, it's not to seduce her, but to pair her up with Jorge. This change is obviously done as Tim is a married man. *Sylvia's scene is a play on the ugly duckling trope, where a female is thought to be unattractive from wearing glasses, a ponytail, frumpy clothing, etc., until a makeover reveals her to have been beautiful all along by removing the former and adding fashionable clothing. i.e. Sylvia's glasses are removed, her hair is let down, and her outfit is made skimpier. Sylvia, however, is seen as conventionally attractive already by both Jorge and Tim, making Tim's transformation of her more of an impulse than anything. *Played by Victoria Thaine. *Made another appearance in a deleted scene, where she says hi to Jorge in the lunch room before he panics, throwing his tray of food. *Victoria Thaine is a native Australian and therefore admitted that she was cast in the role because of film's production location taking place in the city of Sydney. Appearances *'Son of the Mask' '''' Category:Movie Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Sexy Women